


Green Light

by mingyuyah



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyuyah/pseuds/mingyuyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You comfortable there?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Light

Jeonghan had been waiting for about ten minutes at the bus station when the bus pulled over. It was more crowded than usual. Maybe because it was the last weekend before winter break and everyone was already done with their courses. Except for him. He doubted any of these people were going to the library too. He’s been trying to get himself to finish his essay, but he obviously didn’t even start until now. And it was due in three days. The joy.

He moved further back on the bus so the others could get on and he found himself between a tipsy fellow student, who was sweating like crazy and a middle aged man looking like he despised his entire life. Jeonghan thought that it wasn’t that bad, he could tolerate this until his stop at the library.

The bus stopped at the next station and even more people came rushing in. Okay, this was not a good place to stay in if he wanted to actually get off this bus. Just as he started heading to the front again, the bus driver closed the doors and left the station making him lose balance and fall right in someone’s lap.

No, this couldn’t happen to him. He was mortified, trying desperately to get back on his feet. But there was no space left and he was stuck there. On a stranger’s lap. Why couldn’t he just walk to the library. It wasn’t even that far, now that he thought about it. What is he supposed to do now?

‘You comfortable there?’

Jeonghan turned his head so fast he thought he heard a crack. Can this get more embarrassing? The stranger seemed to be just a little younger than him, maybe a college student himself. And he was smirking at him. And looking him dead in the eyes. This guy was kind of cute, Jeonghan would give him that. But he seemed to be a cocky bastard, with his sickeningly cute teeth and flawless skin.

‘I’m so sorry. I…’ Great, now he’s blushing. He was grateful he didn’t fall on a poor old lady or something, but this was somehow even worse.

‘It’s ok. I was kind of cold anyway.’ Again with that smirk. Jeonghan wanted to strangle him. Two more stops. And he’ll hopefully never see this guy again.

‘Your hair smells nice.’ He felt the guy’s face move closer to his neck as he said that. This was kind of creepy. But he felt himself move back into the guy. He looked around the bus and saw several people giving them weird looks. This whole situation was not his fault, they should just mind their own business.

Jeonghan noticed he was close to his stop, so he started getting up, but it was impossible. He thought he could wait for the people at the front to get off so he could make his way out as well, but none of them did and more people came in. So he stayed there. On this guy’s lap. Being pushed even farther into him. And he just missed his stop.

‘Looks like we’re stuck together now.’ Jeonghan turned around to glare at him, but the stranger didn’t seem to care. He was smirking again and Jeonghan felt his heart skip a beat. They were a little too close and the guy’s hands were positioned awkwardly, trying not to touch him. That was really nice of him. Jeonghan thought he was an asshole, but he seemed a little flustered too.

So Jeonghan moved back into him and wrapped the guy’s hands around himself. So they could be more comfortable of course. The bus wasn’t going to clear anytime soon so there was no reason for them to be uncomfortable. He didn’t have any ulterior motives obviously.

The last stop was coming up, their only chance at getting off this thing. Jeonghan waited until the last person passed and got up, feeling the guy closely following him. He didn’t even know his name. He couldn’t be one of those people that fell in love with strangers he was probably never going to see again.

Should he stop and talk to the guy now, apologize again? Or should he just leave for the station across the street so he could go right back home and scream into his pillow? He sure wasn’t going to start his essay now.

‘Um, sorry again. I should go now.’

‘Wait. Do you have any plans right now? I mean of course you do, that’s why you were on the bus. It’s ok. No need to say sorry.’ Ok, this guy wasn’t just ‘kind of cute’, he was adorable. He seemed even more flustered than Jeonghan now.

‘I don’t have any plans. Unless going home and thinking about the cute guy on the bus counts as a plan.’

Jeonghan didn’t think the guy could get redder than he already was. But he was still smiling and Jeonghan swore he just fell in love on the spot.

‘So do you wanna go to that coffee shop? For coffee? Or tea? Hot chocolate? Espresso? Whatever you want, I think they have it.’

‘I would like that….’

‘Mingyu. I’m Mingyu. That’s my name.’

‘Mingyu. I’m Jeonghan. Is this a date then?’

‘Yeah, if you want it to be.’ There’s that smug smirk again. This was no doubt going to be more fun than spending his evening at the library. Even if he was going to regret it later.

**Author's Note:**

> my drabbles are also on my tumblr at ba3irene if you want to read them there


End file.
